Unpahash-Napirisha VII
Unpahash-Napirisha VII (b. 1042 BC) was the 140th King of Elam and 94th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1022-997 BC. He was the son and successor of Emperor Hutran-tepti VI. In 1020, though he was fighting a war on three fronts, namely with the Kingdom of Palistin, Urartu and a war of conquest in Aryanam-Baydjo, he attacked Tyre, taking Biruta and Damas, where he erected a stella of Inšušinak before being forced to retreat. In 1020 he also attempted to remove Šadununu II of Emar from the post of Sukkal Anshan, however Šadununu II had both the Kings of Anshan and Tukrish as well as the local rulers of the Levant, and fearfull of a civil war breaking out, the Emperor submitted. In 1019 he defended the city of Tukkama in the Kingdom of Hayaša from an attack by Urartu. He repelled the Urartians and advanced into Urartu. He besieged and captured the Urartuan city of Šebeteria, taking from it an image of the Urartian supreme God Haldi. In 1018 he conquered Erimani and then named his uncle, the Viceroy Warad-Nannar Luhishan as "King of Erimani", while the Emperor's brother Prince Tan-Igešda became the new Viceroy. Warad-Nannar Luhishan was not pleased with the situation but did not dare to openly refuse. In 1017, the Emperor had a great sanctuary built to Haldi at Erimani, dedicated officially by his uncle as the King, in order to try and win over the Urartians. This has little success, and the people of Ermini revolted when the Emperor's troops used the city as a base to march out against Muṣaṣir, the holiest city to all Urartians. After a year of siege, the King of Muṣaṣir surrendered and Muṣaṣir was made into a full member nation in 1016. With the King of Muṣaṣir on his side, the Emperor no longer needed his uncle to serve as King of Erimani, and the Erimani court was becoming a breeding ground for dissenters and opponents to the Emperor's reign. Warad-Nannar Luhishan was accused of treason and brought before the Emperor for trial. His life was spared but he stripped of the title of King of Erimani which was granted as a courtesy title to the King of Muṣaṣir in an effort to make him more respected in Urartu then the Urartian King at Arzaškun. In 1015 his brother, the Viceroy Tan-Igešda was killed in Battle in Aryanam-Baydjo. The Emperor named Tan-Igešda's five year old son, Prince Humlibaša as the new Viceroy, to increase imperial power and to stop the office of the Viceroy from amassing even more influence then it had in the past decades. The Emperor then named his advisor and uncle, the sickly Prince Libar-Mazat, as "Second Viceroy", and de facto regent for Humlibaša. In 1014 he defended his hold in Erimani against the Urartians and later that year he besieged and conquered Tarparakani. His half Brother, Prince Amumu Kuk-Kiririsha, was named "Governor of the Haldian Lands" and was formally ordered to take orders from the King of Muṣaṣir, though the King was made aware how far his actual powers extended in that regard. Later that year the Kingdom of Palistin attacked the Hittite Kingdom, seizing the areas of two of it's vassals, the Kingdom of Atuna and the Kingdom of Shinuhtu. The Emperor was unable to come to the aid of the Hittite King, having a large amount of his force in Urartu. In 1013 he sent a small expedition into Palistin, lead by Second Viceroy Libar-Mazat, however the force was defeat at the Battle of Atuna and Second Viceroy Libar-Mazat was taken prisoner. The Emperor was not too keen to pay the ransom demanded by the King of Palistin through the King of Atuna, however he was eventually forced to submit and pay in order to prevent a rebellion within the Imperial Family. In 1012 he replaced Libar-Mazat as Second Viceroy with his other uncle Prince Sin-Zuluš, who had been his unofficial advisor ever since Libar-Mazat's capture. That same year the Emperor attempted to cal together a large coalition of the armies of the Member Nations, however those directly neighbouring Palistin refused to send soldiers on the grounds of not wishing to provoke King Zulapa I of Palistin. The only Kings to send their soldiers on the Emperor's request was the King of Judah, the King of Moab, the King of Allabria, the King of Puluadi, the King of Assyria, the King of Namar and the King of Gizilbunda. This force was then split in two, as the Emperor wanted to get at least some use out of it. One half was used to help fight further onwards in Aryanam-Baydjo, and the other was stationed at Erimani, to quel the rebelious population and to aid in the march on the Urartuan city of Ursani. Prince Amumu Kuk-Kiririsha, "Governor of the Haldian Lands", was named by the Emperor to lead this force. Ursani held out for five months until it fell in 1011 BC. In 1010 upon the death of Šadununu II he attempted to invade Emar to displace Šadununu's son Zuzanu I. However Zuzanu repelled his force, ambushed him and took him prisoner, resulting in his being named the Sukkal Anshan as well. In 1009 BC The Kingdom of Palistin attacked the Zalpuwan vassal the Kingdom of Milid and the Kingdom of Quwe Vassal city state of Sissu. Milid defended itself for a week before surrendering to Palistin, while Sissu surrendered immediately. The Emperor marched to Zalpuwa, however he was repelled from Milid before even reaching the city. Second Viceroy Sin-Zuluš died during the First Battle of Milid. He was replaced by his younger brother Prince Sapupu Lurak-lukhkhan, who was the military commander of the Emperor's regiment and personally defended his life at Milid. In 1008 BC the Urartians retook Ursani. Second Viceroy Sapupu Lurak-lukhkhan was sent to Erimani to assist Prince Amumu Kuk-Kiririsha and together they managed to retake the city a few months later. The Emperor rewarder Prince Sapupu by naming him the En of Dur-Sapupu, a small town in the later Hidali Province. In 1007 BC the Emperor besieged the Kingdom of Ukku, another Vassal of Urartu. The Emperor was beaten back by an Urartian victory, however he besieged Ukku again a few months later and managed to capture it temporarily before losing control of in in 1006 BC. In 1005 BC the Kingdom of Palistin invaded the Yamkhad vassal states of the Kingdom of Paphu and the Kingdom of Haria. This forced the proud and independent king of Yamkhad Ben-Teshina VI to ally himself with the Emperor. The Elamite-Yamkhad alliiance did not manage to recover the territories at first, but in 1004 the joint armies defeated the contingent of Palistin King Zulapa I, who died during the confrontation. His cousin and general Šaggana then proclaimed himself the new King of Palistin. The Elam-Yamkhad alliance fell apart shortly afterwards. In 1003 the Byblosian vassal state of the Kingdom of Beyryt was invaded by Palistin. The Emperor together with the King of Byblos managed to beat King Šaggana of Palistin back, however the Emperor decided to grant full membership status to the Beyryt due to great tensions in the area, as well as part of a strategy to encourage pro-Imperial secession and thus weaken Palistin's influence as weaking the local Kingdoms to which these vassal states belonged. In 1002 he attempted to assassinate Zuzanu I of Emar in order to break Emar's power to influence Elamite affairs, however the assassin was caught and claimed to have been sent by Unpahash-Napirisha. The Emperor denied any involvement and was thereafter unable to act against Zuzan. In 1001 he attempted to ally himself with the Cypriotic Vassals of Tyre to break away from it and help him conquer it's territory, however the Cypriot rulers were unable to come into agreement and plans for a rebellion fell through. In 999 BC he defended Ugarit and Ebla against an invasion from Palistin. King Šaggana's efforts to conquer the Ugaritic vassal states of the Kingdom of Siyannu and the Kingdom of Arvad failed, however shortly after the Imperial army left Ugarit, Siyannu and Arvad rebelled and gained their independence from Ugarit, the Emperor granting them full membership status, unwilling to fight on any more fronts, and weakened by a serious illness. Unpahash-Napirisha VII died at Susa in 997 BC and was succeeded by his son Igi-halki I.